


FROOT

by TypicalRAinbow



Series: How do I love thee? Let me count the ways [7]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV), The Worst witch 98 seris
Genre: Constance is so done with everyone, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fantasizing, Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension, so much hint dropping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalRAinbow/pseuds/TypicalRAinbow
Summary: Specifically cherries. Imogen's crush on HB gets even worse after silly games in the staffroom go a little pear shaped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Named after a well fitting song in a panic after I found the title I was originally gonna go for is actually slang for something really gross. One of those one shots that's out grown itself. Will be a hand full of of short chapters in three/four acts. Enjoy.

 

 

It had started innocently enough. On a very unassuming Staff twilight towards the start of summer. 

The staff twilight was a nickname, gave by goodness knows who and when but had stuck, for the teachers’ and the helps’ own free time, betwixt and between the girls finishing supper and the first rounds lights out. which in the first years case was almost always regardless of the fact it was still light outside.

They would come and go as they please; with copious amounts of tea, reading, working, talking, and often a game or placing small bets on silly things over their own supper of the usual fruits, cakes, cheese and other snacks by candlelight.

Now she certainly wouldn’t be spending her free time with Surge any time in the near future (not that she really had been before but it was a definite no now), and done with a week of self pity in her bedroom or running away from her feelings, Imogen made a decision to be social again made it for staff twilight the first time in what felt like long while.

 

With things like DOBs, Cauldronites, choir prentice and the like, two or three members of staff in the room at the same was the norm. but as luck would have it that night Imogen joined in on a twilight with full turn out on the staff front. There were no groups or miraculously detentions to cover. even both Mr Blossom and Mrs Tapioca on a rare occurrence too. Even though there was only one person she really hoped to see.

Normally any more then two people, there’d play a not to boring board game (Monopoly was banned and the deck of cards, while having sixty seven cards totalling nearly six suits in pack was still missing three queens and an ace so a bit useless). But with now five players and one competitive non-player they were a bit stuck. If it had been six they could have played a board game in teams. But never mind. 

It was Davina who had a surprising sensible suggestion of what to play- One truth, One Lie.

“It’s supposed to be a party game really,” she giggled “but it’s very simple.” 

So simple no one had bothered to give it a more elaborate title. You said two things or facts about yourself, or something that had happened to you. One was true, the other had to be a fib. And you had to be convincing enough to try and fool every one else that the lie was the truth while they tried to pick which was which.

That suggestion was taken up five to guess-who one. And as they were all alternating between tea, younger flower cordial and very weak white winea’ sodas, instead of drinking like uni students they agreed to keep score. but no one was really paying attention and the scrap of paper soon went neglected.

Much to Imogen’s delight and annoyance even HB joined in the game. in her own way. Which involved scorning the others for playing, complaining about trying to get her marking done or the noise, being resided to sit with them rather then at her little desk about halfway through and then annoyingly often right answers without joining in be cause silly games where beneath her. Didn’t stop her nearly always winning...


	2. Chapter 2

 

So far the game hadn’t reached that too crude or much information level. And touch wood wouldn’t. But it was very funny and it had established many things so far.

 so far that Imogen had not ever (or least not yet) broken any bones herself. but had once broken someone else’s lower rib. “I didn’t mean too! I ended up having to call the ambulance as well. I’ve never seen a paramedic look so confused.”

That Frank as child insisted he was going to be a Thunderbird when he grew up. “Two. It’s big, green and does all the hard work. but the Mole was a close second.” 

That in her last job Mrs Tapicoa spoken with (and declined a cigarette from) Prince Phillip once. but didn’t realise till afterwards who he was. “No, nota clue. Day of royal visit hea just wandered into the canteen, looking fora someawhere to get a tea, chips and a smoke. half hour later he’s gone and his body guard come in trying to find him!” 

That Amelia had once nearly been taken into custody after being mistaken for her sister. “You know makes it worse? Every time I go to the village he’s on his rounds. Even after fifteen years and with sergeant stripes on, he still does a double take! the cheek of it!” 

That Davina had written not one but four books under a false name. But refused to say what three of them where about or what her alias was. “and No they're not rude dirty romances, don’t be so presumptuous!”  
“no one said they were.” Imogen frowned. “oh my god they ARE aren’t they!?”

 

And most notably it established that Constance was a pain in the backside. That she knew far to much about everyone else for a supposedly private person against gossip. And that no one should ever play her at poker because she seemed to knew everyone’s tells. 

“I think the second one is a lie.” She stated matter of factly. much to Ms Tapicoa’s concern.

“You’ve a seen it!?”

“No but Mr Blossom grinned the moment he said ‘I’ve never been to Ipswich’ which makes that a lie.”

“That’s not really how you play, Constance.” Amelia said trying to insist but was to amused. Davina wasn’t.

“It’s Cheating!” 

“How so?”

“It just it.”

“It clearly isn’t if there’s only one rule to this game!”

 

“Oh well. Your turn, Drilly.” Mr Blossom said as the others bickered. And while he rolled up one trouser leg to show he did indeed have a trotter shaped birthmark on his calf, Imogen quickly ran through the truths she could tell in her head, opposite the very good fib she'd thought up.

_“I got a special commendation First aid corse I attended?"_ No, too easy her certificate was around somewhere.  _“I’m the one who sent Constance a card on Valentines day?“_  No. Not a good idea. She didn't have a death wish.  _“I worked as a life model before i took up teacher training?” “I’m scared of snakes?” “I still have no idea how the fosters effect works.”_ Possibly.  
  
Imogen again briefly toyed with the idea of perhaps using her sexuality as a truth. it would be fun to see the reactions. well she hoped. She did’t need to be out to them per say but it just would be nice. And she was getting tiring of being assumed straight and being asked about men. and the old PE teacher stereotype she was a lesbian that seemed to peeling the rumour mill again, citing a reason for her bad romance with Dubious.

This might be a good way to cut to the chase, bring it up let them know have a laugh then drop it again? she did trust and love them as but wasstill unsure how it would be taken especially in a game. she didn’t need to be out. Imogen just would like to be. and for more reasons then dropping hints at HB and hoping the witch wasn’t as straight as Honeydew of spellgirls fame had said. Although it was the main reason the idea came to her head.


	3. Chapter 3

“Have you decided yet, dear?” Davina asked with a nudge.  
“Yes, some time tonight would be delightful.” Constance said and Imogen realised she was holding up the game. Caught on the hop she panicked bottled on her make it clear I bat for both teams plan and went for what she thought to be a very far-too-obvious:  
“I’m a natural blonde and I’ve never liked Shakespeare.” 

And was quite miffed when the there was a lot of debate and eventually a wrong guess. Well, majority bar one wrong.

Constance’s level of smugness from across the table would be endearing- “Honestly Miss Drill, you are still an awful liar.” - if it had’t been so bloody annoying!  
“alright then Your turn then, HB see if you can do any better.” Imogen shot. Everyone and everything stopped wondering what HB would react. Including Imogen. the cordial was obviously going to her head.

“I’m not playing.” Constance frowned folding her arms. But the smugness dropped several degrees at least. 

“You clearly are.” Imogen challenged again. “And at last count, you were winning too.”

“but- surly it’s someone else's go? Headmistress, aren’t you next?”

“No. but even if it was i believe you haven’t been yet.” Amelia too was finding this situation amusing and was looking over her glasses at her deputy, with that come along look. Drill thought Constance would flounce off or refuse to play anymore.  
But other then giving Imogen what the PE teacher took to be an extremely mild version of her normal glare and weary glance about the misassembly Miss Hardbroom relented with a very put upon, “Oh very well.”

The others relaxed And Frank refilled everyones mugs and glasses.  
“Oh make it a good one Constance.” Davina said (not noticing Ms Tapioca hastily added more soda to the witches glass.) “something really outrageous!” 

Constance mused took a sip from her barely touched wine glass (giving Imogen another glare over the top of it) then Following Davina’s advice, much too everyones surprise came out with an outrageously tricky two facts. Perhaps too outrageous. Because even after a lot of debating, there was a two votes for one statement, two votes for the other and Ms Tapioca who couldn't decide abstaining.

“What?!”  
“No way!”  
“Well I still say botha were pretty cuckoo.”  
“I won’t believe it till I see it.”  
“How do you even figure out you can do that?”

Constance didn't justify any of them with answer, but a very smug mysterious ‘Wouldn’t you like to know’ smirk and a toast with her glass.  
That was probably a mistake and why she was ganged up five staff members to her one. She nearly chocked on another coy sip of wine when Imogen again challenged her, this time with a “Well? Go on, then...”


	4. Chapter 4

Cough, splutter, outrage, “What?!” followed by the Patented HB glare. “You can not say something like that and then not show us.” Imogen said now with her own smug look.

  
“I can.” Constance shot back. But the others were agreeing with Imogen and calling for a show. “Why should I? I am not a circus for you to gawp at.”

  
“Well then I don’t belive you can do it. In fact I think Ms Har’Broom was fibbing on both!” Frank laughed dealing back in his chair.

“Dear me I hope you weren’t cheating Constance.” Amelia teased. Constance scowled extremely offended and said so, swearing on the code she hadn’t.   
  


“Provalo.” Ms tapioca said finally after more bickering, picking up the fruit bowl from the middle of the table and placing it squarely in front of Miss Hardbroom. “Prove it.”

“Certainly not. Nothing in the rules said I had to prove I could, I just had to say-”

“I got one of my books out of the cupboard!” Davina pointed out. Literally. With her baton. “and Frank showed us his birthmark.”

“In good faith, Mr Blossom wasn’t forced to do so. This is just bullying.” Constance argued but it fell on deaf ears.  


  
“To quote Amelia, I won’t believe it till I see it.” Imogen agreed.  
  
“YOU weren’t made to prove your natural hair colour! Or recite a sonnet!” Constance said rounding on her with a snap, looking a little red. 

And then suddenly looking pale and quite shocked when Amelia silently leaned over, took a pair of stem joined cherries from the offending bowl and held out at Constance’s eye level.  
“To quote myself,” she smiled with that come along Constance look. “I won’t believe it till I see it.”

(Imogen wondered how much Amelia was amused with all of this,and how much was curiosity. Amelia, if she’d wished, could most certainly say with confidence that in the whole school she knew Constance best. And yet she and Imogen had been on the losing side of the deputy’s one truth one lie.)

“But-!” For a moment with everyone looking at her, Constance looked a hare in the headlights and heartflippingly flustered. For a moment. And then there was a superior look back, with a glint of steely determination in her eyes.   
_No wonder Davina gets palpitations!_ Imogen thought.

“Oh alright! If you in insist on hounding me like starving wolves.” Constance huffed, taking up one of the cherries like a gauntlet. “I don’t know why you’re all making such a fuss. It’s hardly quantum potions or surgery enchantments!”


	5. Chapter 5

All eyes were on the cherry and after critical glance about rather then vanishing, Constance set too proving her self true.

“Do you all have to stare so?” she muttered, plucking off its stalk and ditching the actual fruit on Imogen’s saucer. it should have been noted Davina’s was closer but no one did. Because Everyone was too busy waiting with bated breath.   
  
Then, with a naturally dramatic air she denied having Constance held the little stalk up.

Then popped it in her mouth.

“Take you hand away,” Imogen giggled ten-seconds in, when Constance had kept it to self contiguously (a phrase not often applied to the fearsome teacher) cover her mouth. Miss Hardbroom huffed but continued with her party trick, looking anywhere but any of them. Davina had started a drumroll on the table that everyone would get sick off very quickly, and the other three were discussing if it could be done and placing good natured non coinage bets on wether Constance could or couldn’t do it. but Imogen was too distracted.

The gym-mistress found herself fascinated by the array of silly faces Constance was pulling inadvertently pulling with concentration. she watched the working of the witch’s strong jaw its line it made. The fluttering of those dark eyes and lashes. The crease of an another frown. The twisting mouth, those lips that kept puckering like she was whistling. or kissing.   
  
As though reading her thoughts, Imogen received got a firm “Stop Putting Me Off” glare from HB. but it was probably for the grinning or she’d caught out staring a bit to much.

 _I really am screwed_ , she realised kicking herself for falling that little bit more in love with the Potions teacher. _I still think she’s gorgeous even with her face all scrunched up._

A minute nearly two later, Constance suddenly grinned. Or grimaced. It was hard to tell with a knotted stem on her between her teeth, but it was loudly met with a round of surprise, applause and laughter.

Constance (both embarrassed at being made a spectacle and even more smug then ever for winning the silly game), with finger and thumb took the stalk dainty as she could from off her tongue and held it out for inspection, then gave the tiniest mock curtsy before dropping it in the waste paper bin and telling them all to settle down.

Truth. Constance could indeed “ **tie a cherry stalk in a knot with her mouth without magic** ” and even proved it. B ut Imogen couldn’t help wondering what else the witch could do using her tongue...


End file.
